


Tumblr Musings

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: This will be a series of posts brought over from both my Cor Leonis and Irvine Kinneas RP blogs.I will tag each chapter accordingly of which game each chapter is, characters, what the rating level is, etc.Please be mindful of the tags.Enjoy~
Kudos: 3





	1. Cor/Gilgamesh

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> #about, #the past, #.Cor has been screaming at me but I don't know what he wants, #.He's restless as fuck, #.So have a small ditty between Cor and Gilgamesh

And he stands here at the precipice, staring up at his foe, rage and anger flow through his veins with the adolescent naivety that he can take on anyone, and anything. 

_“So you have come to challenge me, Cor Leonis...”_

He smiles. Cocky attitude apparent in his features. He says no words, only cocks his head to the side as he holds his katana tight in his grip.

_“You will fail....”_

That sparks a fire behind his eyes. His smile widens into a vicious grin. “Says you. I’ve taken on many enemies and have walked away the victor.”

_“Many have come and many have perished at my hand. You are but a child, with no knowledge of how the world operates. How do you expect to bring me down, when so many have failed? You will die at my hand, Cor Leonis.”_

With eyes narrowed, he steadies his hands, shifting his stance to attack. “We’ll just see about that.”


	2. Irvine Kinneas-Self musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> #about, #Kingsglaive Crossover, #.They've reached the end- but at what price?, #.Irvine has seen a lot of death in his life, #.He's also been the bringer of that death too, #.Also sorry for my absence- life has been shit. The muses haven't wanted to cooperate with me when I've had time to write, #.This is just something that came to me while I slog through work

Hands in pockets, Irvine stood off to the side of the crowd, watching the others enjoying themselves in the moment. While the war had ended, the darkness was gone, there was a bitter taste left in his mouth. 

What was the cost for this result? How many lives had been lost before the chosen king ended Izunia’s reign of terror? 

The remaining Glaives had joined together. Libertus, Tredd, Seifer, Squall, Vesper, along with a few others who had joined their ranks during the ten years of darkness. They looked tired. Aged beyond their actual years as they watched the crowd rejoice, and mourn. A part of him wanted to join them, and yet he felt more at peace watching them than being with them. 

Irvine felt that he played such a small role in the grand scheme of things, that when it came down to it, he’d rather they get the glory and stand in their shadow. 

Was it all worth it? 

Irvine ran a hang through his hair as he looked up at the light blue sky, a sight he never thought he’d see again.

“Yeah... It was worth it.”


	3. Cor/Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> #writing, #sad writing, #.TW-Discussing death and how the king and his shield died in detail, #.not canon compliant, #.I always imagined Cor and Gladio finally sitting down and talking about what happened, #.Though I also imagined a similar conversation between Cor and Noctis as well, #.I'm not sure where this came from. I'm in the mood for angsty hurty things I guess.

“Do you think they died quickly?”

The question came out of nowhere as Cor and Gladiolus were making their way back to the Kingsglaive base they had made in Insomnia. It had been nearly ten years since Noctis had been pulled into the crystal, and they had managed to clear out small spaces in the once magnificent city to start clearing a path to the Citadel.

“Where is this coming from, Gladio?” Cor looked over at him, trying to read any emotions on his face in the dim lighting of the tunnel.

Gladio let out a deep sigh as he stopped walking. “I never talked about it before, I never wanted to acknowledge it. I was told my father died during the fall, put on a brave face for Noctis, and moved on. But it’s never going to go away, no matter how long I ignore it. I want your honest opinion, Marshal. Do you think they died quickly?”

Cor paused, turning back to face Gladio completely. “I think they died very painfully, but I hope for their sake it was quick. When we managed to do a sweep through Insomnia after it fell, I was the one to find their bodies. Your father...” The muscle along Cor’s jaw tightened as he stopped 

“If I didn’t want to hear about it, I wouldn’t have asked.” Gladio folded his arms. Blunt, as always, just like Clarus.

“He was pinned on the higher part of the wall by his own sword through the back. I can’t say for certain it was really was a quick death or not, but judging on where it pierced him, it likely was very painful at first before the shock set in. It took a few of us to pull him down without destroying what was left of his body.” he paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “The King had died in a similar fashion, sword through the back, but he was on a lower level trying to help Lunafreya and Nyx Ulric escape.”

A mixture of emotions ran across Gladio’s face as Cor stopped talking. “His own sword... And Glauca, Captain Drautos, did this?”

“According to the reports from Ostium, and what files we were able to recover from his office, yes. The Captain had been working for both Lucis and Nifflheim. It was a shock to many of us, as he was close to many of us...” 

Cor’s sentence trailed off, and they stood in relative silence, the only noises around them were the faint daemon moans off in the distance. 

“Where are the bodies now?” Gladio’s voice was quiet, timid almost.

“They were sealed in one of the rooms on the lower levels of the Citadel. We weren’t able to transport them to their final resting place due to the nature of the city, and the world. Once this is all over, we do plan on giving them the burials they deserve....”

_Along with Noctis-_ Left unsaid, but still on the tip of Cor’s tongue.

A reality neither wanted to discuss, but knew it was coming. Not only would they be laying to rest King Regis and his Shield Clarus Amicitia, but likely sooner than they would want too, laying King Noctis along side with them. All due to the prophecy laid down by the Six.

A screech from a daemon lurking in the shadows pulled them from their thoughts and Cor nodded towards the doors to their base a few yards away. “Come on. It’s not safe out here... There will be more times to discuss these matters in the future.”

“Yeah... Yeah you’re right... But uh... Thanks, Cor.”


End file.
